1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to merchandise aids and relates more particularly to a display unit adapted for use with a merchandise shelf normally supported at a downwardly extending angle and having a depressed well in the forward portion thereof for reception of a stop member designed to support merchandise and prevent the same from sliding off the shelf. Shelf systems of this type may be used by many vendors and adapted to support and display various items to customers passing by. The particular shelf configuration for which the display unit of this invention has been designed is featured in Target(copyright) stores and primarily used to support boxes containing shoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art display unit is illustrated in FIG. 1 in combination with a shelf system of the type described. The shelf 10 is seen as supported at a forwardly and downwardly extending angle in any conventional manner schematically shown in FIG. 1 as a bracket 12, and includes an upper surface 14 adapted to support merchandise for display, such as a shoe box or the like 16. A stop element is required to preclude the merchandise 16 from sliding off the forward end of the shelf 10. A prior art embodiment of one such stop element is shown at 18.
The shelf 10 includes a depressed well 20, including a front wall 22, a rear wall 24 and a bottom wall 26. A channel 28 communicates with the well 20 through the rear wall 24 and defines a lip or shoulder 30 at the rear end of the well 20. Of course, such a display would commonly include a series of shelves at different levels, usually formed of metal.
The prior art stop element 18 includes an inverted U-shaped member comprising a front wall 32 and a rear wall 34 resiliently interconnected at the bight 36, with the front wall 32 extending downwardly to form a front support leg 38, and the rear wall 34 defining a stop for the merchandise 16, and extending downwardly to form a rear support leg 40 including a rearwardly extending locking portion 42 adapted to engage under the shoulder 30.
The shelf 10 may include an arcuate bull nose forward portion 44 with a lower edge portion 46, and the prior art display unit 18 is provided with a forwardly-extending, complementary arcuate portion 48, with a reverted lower edge 50 adapted to engage over the edge portion 46 of the shelf 10.
A transparent cover member 52 may be resiliently connected at 54 to the arcuate portion 48 of the prior art display unit 18 to define a pocket 56 for reception of a paper or plastic label to provide information regarding the merchandise 16 on the shelf 10.
In order to engage the prior art display unit 18 with the shelf 10, the reverted portion 50 is engaged over the edge portion 46 of the bull nose portion 44 of the shelf 10 and the portions 32, 34 of the display unit are squeezed together to permit the legs 38, 40 to be seated in the well 20. Upon release, the leg 40 springs rearwardly to engage the locking portion 42 beneath the lip 30.
If the merchandise 16 is relatively heavy, or if the prior art display unit 18 has been used for a period of time and, thereby, weakened, there is a tendency for the merchandise 16, which is biased downwardly by gravity in the direction of the arrow A, to rotate the prior art display unit 18 free of its locking engagement in the well 20 of the shelf 10 as illustrated by the arrow B. If that happens, the merchandise 16 can slide free of the upper surface 14 of the shelf 10, likely damaging the merchandise and, possibly, as well as injuring customers nearby.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a display unit for use in combination with a shelf of the type described which avoids the foregoing and other problems associated with prior art display units currently in use. More specifically, the display unit of this invention, when used in combination with a Target(copyright)-type shoe shelf, is easily engaged in the well of the shelf and locked in position in a manner that precludes accidental disengagement under the weight of the merchandise carried on the shelf.
Another object of this invention is to provide a combination of a shelf and display unit wherein the display unit is inexpensive to manufacture, simple to engage with the shelf and, when engaged, sufficiently rigid to support merchandise, such as shoe boxes, carried by the shelf, without collapsing in use.
Yet another object of this invention is the provision of a display unit forming a stop for merchandise carried on an angled shelf support with a positive locking member to rigidify the display unit once it has been engaged in the well of the shelf.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a combination shelf and display unit which can incorporate a label holder having a transparent cover member forming a pocket, with a positive finger-engaging edge on the cover member to facilitate inserting or removing paper or plastic labels in the pocket.